


Senses Turning Hazy

by EscapingReality51



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Implied Consent, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapingReality51/pseuds/EscapingReality51
Summary: Robert takes a shower. Aaron joins.





	Senses Turning Hazy

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from Movement by Katy B

It’s so easy to want him. 

All Aaron has to do is stare at that broad expanse of muscular back, the freckles that dust his skin, the curve of his arse, and Aaron’s body reacts instantly. It always has. Commitment hasn’t stopped that at all. 

“Need a shower,” Robert says as he spots Aaron through the mirror. 

“What happened?” Aaron asks, leaning against the doorframe, his eyes focused entirely on Robert’s arse in those briefs. 

Robert turns around. “Was at the café, Doug accidentally poured some sticky iced coffee all over me,” he says, voice exasperated. “I’ll be lucky if my jumper survives.” 

Aaron hums in acknowledgement of Robert’s words but he doesn’t really listen. Robert moves his hands to the hem of his briefs and shrugs them off, and Aaron’s eyes follow in their wake. It shouldn’t affect him as much as it does but Aaron knows he is sporting a semi and Robert standing naked in front of him is doing nothing to help. 

“You going to stop staring, or?” Robert says, and now he is smiling, one side wider than the other. 

Aaron shrugs. “I wasn’t staring,” he says. When Robert turns around, however, Aaron can’t help but swallow, hard. 

Robert walks over, shamelessly, and pulls Aaron close enough that he can feel his erection pressing up against him. “Right,” he says, grinning. Aaron’s staring up at him, sees hunger in Robert’s eyes, but as quickly as it appeared, it turns mocking. “I’m going to take that shower now,” Robert says, walking to the shower and quickly stepping in. 

Aaron just stands there, shifts himself in his briefs because it is getting uncomfortable, and listen as Robert switches on the water. Aaron can see the silhouette of Robert through the matted shower door and it isn’t making him want Robert less. 

“You going to join me or what?” 

It’s all the invitation Aaron needs. He chucks off his trousers and pulls off his t-shirt until he is standing in his briefs - he shrugs them off and they land on the floor, next to Robert’s. As Aaron opens the shower door, Robert just smiles. 

Robert takes him by the waist and pulls him close, pressing Aaron up against him and Aaron can’t help but notice he isn’t the only one who is hard. Robert dips his head down for a kiss; soft at first, a press of water-wet lips to Aaron’s that sends the first sparks flying, makes Aaron pull him closer and open his mouth. A small touch of their tongues wrenches a moan from Robert’s chest. 

“Missed you,” Robert says, breath cold against Aaron’s now wet cheek. Aaron responds by pressing Robert against the cold tile walls behind them, kissing his chest. 

“Turn around,” he says. He meets Robert’s gaze and sees Robert swallow. With a quick, toe-curling kiss, Robert does just that. 

They’ve got supplies for this; an en-suite bathroom means privacy they never had in the Pub, and nestled behind their shampoo and the poncy shower gel they now both use is the bottle Aaron needs. He takes out a generous measure of lube and guide his fingers down, gently pressing one it and watched Robert’s back muscles tense, watching him let out a deep breath. 

Aaron kisses the spot between Robert’s shoulder blades and Robert lets out a breathy laugh against the tile. “Alright?” Aaron asks.

Robert hums in agreement, turning his head to watch Aaron across his shoulder. “Move,” he says, smiling. Aaron abides. 

Aaron presses in a second finger and Robert moans again, pushes back against it almost subconsciously. Aaron kisses him again, this time on his side before biting at the skin there, making Robert laugh a little and tense around his fingers. Water trails down Robert’s back and Robert’s hair is plastered to his head and when Aaron pushes a third finger in, Robert tilts his head back, his eyes closed and his mouth open in a silent groan. 

Aaron pulls his fingers out, rinses them in the water before finding Robert’s lips in a heated kiss. Robert’s movements are languid now, his arms bracing against the tile and his body waiting, wanting. After lathering himself in copious amount of lube, and with an arm around Robert’s waist, Aaron pushes himself in and Robert is back to moaning, spreading his legs for better access, pressing back against his husband. It’s a sight that makes Aaron’s heartbeat quicken, his body want more. 

Aaron pulls out before pressing back in, letting out a breath because it feels too good. Robert’s tight around him and with every movement Robert reacts, arms tensing or breath changing, and Aaron knows Robert’s body well enough to know what they mean. With the right angle however, Robert rests his forehead against the tile and moans, a breathy, deep moan. 

Aaron places a hand in Robert’s hair, giving him better movement, better control, and soon he is moving without thought or conscious decision, his body taking over where his mind falters. Heat builds, his body tenses, and with a his hand around Robert’s waist he finds Robert’s aching erection and tugs, wanting to feel Robert lose himself. It doesn’t take long before Robert tenses, coating the tile with cum and falling back against Aaron slightly as his legs fail him. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Aaron whispers, moving once, twice, and with his eyes closed and his forehead resting against Robert, he comes, mind blank, body alight. 

Aaron’s breathing slows and he lets out a chuckle, one that Robert mirrors. Gently, he pulls out and Robert turns around, water spraying in Aaron’s face as the beam hits Robert’s shoulder. 

The smile they share is careless, loving. “So glad the house was empty for that,” Robert says. Aaron grins and lifts his head up for a kiss in reply; soft lips and languid tongues meet, and Aaron’s blissed-out body is full of happiness, a content that engulfs them both. 

They clean up, share knowing looks and long kisses, and by the time they both get out of the shower, the water’s gone cold. Robert wraps a towel around his waist and presses a kiss to Aaron’s cheek as he walks by. “Coffee?” he asks. 

Aaron smiles at him in the mirror. “Sounds good.” 

His eyes definitely don’t linger on Robert’s arse as he changes. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are much appreciated! I'm escapingreality51 on tumblr :)


End file.
